Bernheim, Ambrosia
| motto = : "Deus Gubernat Navem" : "God Steers the Ship" | image_map = | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_alt1 = | map_caption1 = | image_dot_map = | dot_mapsize = | dot_map_base_alt = | dot_map_alt = | dot_map_caption = | dot_x = 222 |dot_y = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Union of Secundian States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Commonwealth of Ambrosia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Jefferson | established_title = Founded | established_date = 2097 | founder = William Bernheim | named_for = William Bernheim | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Metropolitan Government | leader_party = | leader_title = Chief Alderman | leader_name = Greg Belmont | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = Central Park peak elevation is nearly 1,400 feet. | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2,980,516 | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Bernhiem, is the largest in the Commonwealth of Ambrosia and is the 12th largest city of the Union of Secundian States. It's historical, cultural and economic importance to the human of the planet Secundus makes it popular destination for many of the planet. Founded in 2097, by William Bernheim, a who was the first man to land on the planet and planted the first originating organism, which he sought to commemorate humanities existence on the planet. Bernhiem's most historical site is the named Eardrasil located in the center of the city's Downtown. With a current population of 2,980,516, its growth was generated primarily by incoming colonists with primarily and attitudes. Located within the Bernheim-Londimium metropolitan area which is inclusive of the Bailiwick of Victoria and the city of Londimium, its combined population is estimated around 4,500,000. Most of the first wave were ecologists, educators, chemists and engineers. It was originally named Ambrosia because the citizens considered the natural food from the planets soil was incredible in comparison to the artificial food on the USS Rogers Clark. Citizens of the newly founded city held in close to the traditions of the in which they propped a guided by the , which was brought to the city when the American ship landed on the site in 2099. In 2146, the city was renamed Bernhiem when William Bernheim died of natural causes. Its population grew past 500,000 by 2150, and was heavily supportive of the which by then had eventually become functional. Since its founding, the city has developed into a cultural behemoth, home to the Bernheim Derby, the International Museum of History, its historical and . Its home to the planets first educational institution, Bernheim University which was founded in 2100 when William Bernheim and his son Francis Bernheim started educating the various ships youth the importance of the , , and . Etymology History Geography Demographics Economy Bernheim's local economy is home to several , , and corporations. Located on the White River and Lake Marion, the city is dependent upon its own and rail outlets to local markets. Concerning global markets, Bernheim depends upon shipments from coastal cities. Among the largest transportation companies is the Ambrosian Railroad Company and the Marion Shipping Corporation, both of which are locally own. Duncan Miller Insurance is the largest provider of private in the commonwealth and is based within the city's downtown at the Miller Center and accounts for about 4% of the service sector in the city. Several banking companies are also located within the city limits, including Wells Mutual, Parlor International Banking and the Bank of Ambrosia. Government activity accounts for around 13% of the city's employment, the largest of the government departments being Bernhiem University and secondly being the Bernheim Municipal School District, employing around a combined total of 23,000 teachers and professors. The Bernheim Police Department and the Bernheim Fire Department employ around 7,000 officers and firefighters. Housing became a issue during the cities explosive growth during the 2120's, housing became expensive and issues concerning mortage and rent pricing caused the city and state government to intervene and deploy a public housing scheme, which eventually evolved into the Bernheim Housing Authority which today now currently holds and mortgages around 2 trillion dollars worth of land. Bernheim's primary electrical provider, Ambrosia Power & Electric is subsidized and mandated through the city's government which controls pricing. Two of the power plants utilize , while three plants depend upon which must be extracted from Western Ambrosia or from other regions, the latter being the most efficient method. Infrastructure Culture Education Media Category:Ambrosia